


Confusion and Lust

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Alois Trancy, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Adult Elizabeth Midford, Adult Real Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempted Seduction, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Caring Sebastian, Confessions, Confusion, F/M, Fantasizing, Gay Sex, Historical References, Infertility, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Lust, M/M, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Sex, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: The Phantomhives are confused and full of lust...





	1. If only he could have one. Or both.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to anything in this story.  
> Our!Ciel is 'Earl Phantomhive'. Real!Ciel is 'Ciel Phantomhive'.
> 
> This story is set in the summer of 1895. Characters in certain scenes are either 19 or 20 years old.

**Earl Phantomhive’s bedroom late at night.**

Earl ‘Ciel’ Phantomhive couldn’t get to sleep.

This was nothing new. Normally he was kept awake by something. If it wasn’t to do with the latest case Queen Victoria had sent him to investigate it was to do with the Funtom Company, or, it was his brother having sex with Lizzy in the room across the corridor. But he wasn’t hunting the latest tenth-rate East End drug dealer or thinking about how to appease unhappy workers in the Raj. Nor was it trying to fight the urge to stick pins in his ears as his brother shouted ‘Elizabeth!’, which is what made his current state so unusual.

The young Earl Phantomhive had something on his mind. Two people actually.

One was Lizzy. The other was Earl Alois Trancy.

Right now he was thinking about Lizzy...in his bed...with himself...nude.

The earl couldn’t help but imagine him and Lizzy, the only person he could ever love (who was, naturally, engaged to his brother Ciel) doing what he had recently started reading in those pamphlets Sebastian had confiscated from Finny, who had been given them by Baldroy.

The characters in those stories were filthy, depraved and in some cases utterly against nature. This is exactly what he found so arousing about them.

He’d fantasised about himself and Lizzy doing the deed for years, even since before his brother returned from the dead. But for some reason the idea of waiting for their (now never to be) wedding night and _only_ doing it like the missionaries taught never excited him.

Earl Phantomhive closed his eyes and reached under his long night shirt and instantly found what he was looking for. As he played he imagined all the things he wanted to do to Lizzy and what he wished she’d do to him. He wanted Lizzy to use her tongue on where his fingers were now. He wanted her to tell him to ‘ _fuck me like an East End whore!_ ’ or ‘ _pretend you’re a dog_ ’ as he bent her over. And, oh, how he wanted them to both turn their ‘exits’ into and ‘entrance’.

A sharp inhale of breath brought some of his senses back.

There was _no way on Earth_ that Lizzy would be into any of that! She was far too innocent and pure, sword skills aside. Even the thought of herself being on top of him most likely offended her. What’s more he knew Lizzy and his brother were attempting to conceive a child together and was extremely tempted to ask them to keep the anti-Christ’s conception as quiet as possible next time he was distracted.

His friend/rival Earl Alois Trancy had laughed outrageously when his fellow earl told him that, and that’s what suddenly brought him to mind.

The bluenette _knew_ Alois was into the same literature he had been reading because he’d _seen_ Alois reading it in _broad daylight_ on his previous two visits to the Trancy Estate. The second time around he was going to ask to borrow a pamphlet or two until Luka and Hannah walked in. Alois pocketed the pamphlet in an instant and the earl was left to rue his missed opportunity.

Without a moment’s hesitation Earl Phantomhive swapped his right hand for his left and replaced the nude blonde female in his bed with the blonde male. He didn’t care what any religious book or the law of the land would say about what he was thinking. If it was good enough for the Ancient Greeks it was good enough for him!

In his mind they would both take turns being the ‘woman’. Earl Phantomhive imagined Alois using their time together to exorcise the demons of his abuse by the previous Earl Trancy, as well as being the snivelling, clinging and vulnerable soul he was just after he’d been ‘accidently’ run through with that sword when their fencing practice went horribly wrong – that’s when Earl Phantomhive would be the ‘man’.

The Earl felt his release was soon and reluctantly pulled his hand away. Seconds ticked by and before he knew it he was face-down in his pillow screaming his head off. Though he had so much more than millions of other people, it still frustrated him that these fantasies would never become reality. He’d felt this way ever since Alois held a fancy dress party and the host (dressed as a maid) seduced both Phantomhives for a prank.

He also felt that by fantasising about Alois he was in some way being disrespectful to Sieglinde, Alois’ fiancée, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why.

Their relationship had made him rather jealous in recent months. All the while he was walking around gardens, parks and London shops with Lizzy and Ciel, he knew Alois and Sieglinde would be _at it_ like rabbits. He’d had his assumptions based on his past with the German girl, but Luka was the one who confirmed them when he said they did ‘German things together’. This is why occasionally Luka would stay at the Phantomhive Manor. However, unbeknownst to the earl, Sebastian had (quite a while ago actually) been told by Claude that ‘German things’ as Luka put it, was simply Sieglinde teaching Alois German so they could speak in her mother tongue when gossiping or talking about their work for her majesty. Alois simply didn’t want Luka to understand what he and ‘Sully’ would be saying, so he’d send his brother to the Phantomhive Manor when he was having lessons.

But unrequited love and lust are more than capable of poisoning the mind as Earl Phantomhive was now fully entrapped in his feelings for both of them. He still loved Lizzy but he also _lusted_ after Alois.

If only he could have one. Or both.

Suddenly the young earl was reminded about one of the stories he’d read. It involved an imposter king, his queen and the king’s favourite.

Earl Phantomhive gulped as he realised that he, Lizzy and Alois matched that description perfectly, and his mind began replacing the crudely detailed drawings with himself and the blonde duo.

This time both of his hands were in play as the three young adults performed his favourite passage of the story in his mind: he was ‘connected’ to Lizzy, who was on her back with her ankles on his shoulders - her hands holding his backdoor open for Alois, who when he was nice and snug latched onto the other earl’s waist in a death grip.

The earl’s hands moved faster and faster as his character began to lose control of his hips and legs. ‘Alois’ pulled him up and ‘Lizzy’ joined them in their lotus _and-*BLAM*!_

Earl Phantomhive shook so violently as he soiled his nightshirt and bedcovers that he got a painful cramp in his right foot. He felt shame and disgust with himself for what he’d just done and couldn’t bring himself to examine the mess he knew Sebastian was going to find. Tears began to run down his left cheek and pool in his eye patch as he came down from his depraved high.


	2. "You have got to be f***ing kidding me."

**15 minutes later.**

The Earl of Phantomhive, dressed in a spare nightshirt and spare trousers, cut a lonesome figure as he sat at his study’s desk, gazing at the summer moon in the night sky. Right now he was thinking about the state of his bed covers and the note he’d left for Sebastian should he enter his room.

 _‘Sorry.’_ Was all the note said.

He was alerted from his depressed state by a knock at the door.

“Who goes there friend or foe?” He called.

“It’s me brother mine.”

Silence filled the warm night air for a few seconds.

“I’ll say again: friend or foe.”

“Very funny _my lord.”_ Ciel Phantomhive mocked in his best Sebastian impression and walked into his younger twin’s study, his white night clothes giving him a ghostly appearance.

“What do you want at this hour brother mine?” the younger asked.

His elder twin smirked. “I just wanted to compliment you on the impressive mess you left for that _butler_ of yours to clean up.”

Earl Phantomhive felt his entire body tighten.

“H-h-how did you?” Was all he could manage.

“I saw you dash out of your room in a panic and I went in to check what was wrong like a good big brother should.” Ciel was much gentler with his reply than he was with his taunt, but his younger brother still wanted the ground to open up and swallow him – and then a thought occurred to him.

“Why were you wandering around the manor this late at night Ciel?” he asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Without warning Ciel Phantomhive burst into tears with a wail that would have put a petulant toddler to shame. The last time Earl Phantomhive saw his brother make that face was during that month. Something was _badly_ wrong.

“Ciel?!” the earl called as he jumped up and ran to his brother who was now holding out his hands begging for a hug which he was given by his brother. “What’s wrong Ciel? You can tell me, I’m still your brother remember.”

Ciel continued to sob until, after countless hitched breaths, he was finally able to speak.

“We can’t conceive!” he screamed into his younger twin’s shoulder. “We’ve been trying for months and Elizabeth can’t get pregnant!” Ciel continued to cry. “It must be me! Undertaker must have forgotten about it! I can’t have children!”

Suddenly the earl felt that now his own problems seemed like nothing to that of his twin’s. Then he remembered that he was positive the sex between Ciel and Lizzy was merely a means to an end and that he’d be able to give Lizzy so much more pleasure if he was in his brother’s place.

“I’m sorry.” He said to Ciel matter-of-factly. “But there’s very little I can do to help you.” He said backing away.

Ciel wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself.

“Maybe you _can.”_

Another painfully awkward silence was broken by the earl.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked his twin.

Silence again.

“I mean. I’ve seen you can produce what’s needed…and you _are_ of the same noble blood.”

“ _No! No! No! I am Earl Ciel fucking Phantomhive!_ What in _God’s_ name even gave you the notion that I would even _entertain_ that _ridiculous_ idea?!” he yelled.

This time the pause between the twins was broken by the elder, who looked down at his feet and hugged himself sheepishly.

“Elizabeth calls out during. She says ‘my Ciel’ over and over again as we kiss and pant…I’m pretty sure she means you.”

This was the last thing Earl Phantomhive needed to hear. His heart was breaking and the blood from it was heading directly to his nethers.

“We’ve shared a lot, brother mine.” Ciel continued.

“We have.”

“Can I share something with you now? But you have to promise me not to tell a soul.”

“I have no soul but carry on.”

 _“Please_ be serious. My life may depend on it.” Ciel began to panic slightly.

“…Go on.”

Ciel took a deep breath and gulped.

“I think I’m in love with another man.”

Earl Phantomhive’s one visible eye opened as far as it could.

“What the _fuck_ do you mean by that?!” he asked flabbergasted.

“It means…it means exactly what it does.” Ciel replied, almost too scared to speak.

The earl attempted to regain his composure.

“Who is it that you, er… _like_ in that way?”

Ciel shuffled on the spot. Perhaps he’d let too much out?

“You can tell me Ciel. You’re my twin big brother. I promise your secret is safe with me.”

The reassurance was all Ciel needed. The elder twin took a deep breath and looked his brother straight in the eye.

“Trancy…Alois Trancy…is the man I think I’m in love with.”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
‘You have got to be fucking kidding me.’ Earl Phantomhive thought to himself.


	3. “Don’t say that Oscar."

The twins had now moved their conversation to the kitchen of the Phantomhive Manor. They both had a large glass of wine and sat at the worktop.

Not much had been said between them in the past few minutes apart from the odd please and thank you, but Earl Phantomhive could see Ciel was still uneasy.

“When did you start to feel like you wanted Alois in that way?” he asked his twin, trying to strike up the conversation again.

Ciel took a gulp of wine and leaned back.

“Last Guy Fawkes Night. Do you remember that performance?” Ciel asked rhetorically.

Of course his brother remembered.

_**The previous Guy Fawkes Night – Trancy Estate’s maze.** _

“I think she went this way!” Ciel called out to his twin as they pursued a most troublesome maid in the dark maze of the Trancy Estate.

Earl Alois Trancy’s annual birthday and Guy Fawkes party was going oh so well until a maid neither Phantomhive had seen before cornered them on the garden steps and stole the object they were attached to the most: Earl Phantomhive’s eyepatch and Ciel Phantomhive’s blood medicine bottle.

“If you want me…” a siren-like voice enticed the young men in the cooling night air, “…come find me in the middle. In fact…I’ll _happily_ be in the middle of _both_ of you at the _same time_ if you’d like.”

Earl Phantomhive momentarily forgot how to inhale until he was nudged by Ciel.

“Just relax brother mine. I won’t get in the way of your first time with a woman.” He smiled.

“First _willing_ time with a woman.” The earl spat back instantly.

“ _Then doesn’t count!_ ” Ciel hissed as he pointed at his brother’s Faustian contract seal on his right eye alluding to the darkest time of their lives.

The sound of an erotic feminine moan filled the air and made the twins jolt.

 _“Boys.”_ The phantom voice enticed. “I'm so _close. Come_ find me and this game will reach its _climax!”_

Both Phantomhives steadied themselves, shook hands and went into battle. They rounded the final corner that led them to the maze’s centre. What they found was incredible.

The maid they’d been chasing sat atop the edge of the stone centrepiece. Her long blonde hair covered her eyes but not her mouth, which was holding onto the earl’s eye patch. Her dark blue maid outfit would have been lost to the night had the moon not lit the scene perfectly, its reflected light glinting off the stolen medicine bottle that had been stored in her bosom.

But what _really_ caught the twins’ attention were her spread open legs and her right hand that was currently unashamedly vigorously rubbing her most secret area.

“I _*ugh*_ said I was _close.”_ She groaned through gritted teeth. “Now which one of you boys wants to dance?”

Earl Phantomhive toughened his stance and cleared his throat.

“I’ll have my eye patch back now please. A-and my brother’s medicine bottle too.”

The maid chuckled.

“You have to _come_ and _take_ them from _me.”_ She presented the eye patch in her puckered lips.

“Alright then.” The earl declared and strode up to her, but as he closed in she wrapped her legs around him and fell backwards.

Earl Phantomhive was now pinned in place on top of her and she quickly stashed his eye patch and bottle in his coat pocket.

The earl began to shake as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“You’re shaking. Are you nervous?” She asked in a surprisingly concerned voice.

“N-n-no. I-I-I…I’m-“

“I can feel your hardness. Are you a virgin?”

Earl Phantomhive went bright red and began to shiver violently. His mind was blanking as his hormones went into overdrive.

“It’s no problem.” The maid said sweetly as she ran her hands down his chest and to his trouser button and skilfully opened it.

As she did so the maid glanced behind one twin to see the other had not only pulled his trousers down to his knees, but was _stroking himself_ to the sight before him!

“Go on brother mine!” he whispered to himself.

The maid grinned and turned back to the earl who was almost bucking his hips in anticipation.

“You know. This will be a funny story later.”

Suddenly her voice didn’t sound like a young lady’s at all.

“ _WHEN I TELL EVERYONE!!_ ” Earl Alois Trancy screamed as he tore the blonde wig off his head and pushed Earl Phantomhive away onto his backside.

Alois began laughing like a banshee as the two twins starred at him in utter disbelief and shock.

“ _OH MY GOD! YOU WHERE REALLY GOING TO SHAG ME! AND YOU WERE WANKING TO IT TOO!!_ ”

The blonde was doubling over and laughing so hard he was losing the ability to breathe. Predictably such raucous and possessed laughter soon resulted in him vomiting that night’s food and drink onto the grass.

“Thanks for the entertainment lads. Viscount Druitt said it would be a funny prank and he was certainly right. I’d wank yourselves into the hedges before you come back inside.”

With that he turned heal and ran back towards his mansion.

As the party carried on the twins stuck together like glue and wouldn’t join in with any of the games. Not even Elizabeth could get them to join Alois and Sieglinde’s post-party card game. As they watched the pair locked eyes with Alois. His smile was cute, but his eyes hid his true nature.

_**Back in the Phantomhive kitchen.** _

“So you fell in love with _that, then?!”_ Earl Phantomhive exclaimed.

“Guilty.” Ciel replied sheepishly.

“Don’t say that Oscar. I’m pretty sure you just fell in love with his femme fatale act. You thought he was a woman and you imagined yourself where I was. You are not a devotee of the love that dare not speak its name so don’t go around saying foolish things.”

Ciel took his brother’s words onboard as he sipped his wine.

“I suppose…,” He began. “…I suppose in a way I _do_ love Alois, but not in an Oscar Wilde-way.”

“Love him in what way?” Earl Phantomhive asked.

Ciel gave a sinister smile. “Because he messes with your mind. And he beats you.”

Earl Phantomhive was emotionally wounded and greatly enraged by his brother’s statement.

“Oh _fuck_ off you _undead cunt!_ Go on! Go and pour some of your _lifeless_ spunk into our cousin, give the conception of the anti-Christ one more try!”

Ciel took his last mouthful of wine and squared up to his brother who himself had stood up. The Phantomhive twins were literally chest-to-chest, face-to-face.

“You know what brother mine?!” Ciel spat through gritted teeth. “I might just go and do that for the rest of the night! And tomorrow night! And the next night! And the night after that, so you can _suffer_ hearing her cum and seeing her pain as she _never_ gets pregnant!”

With that he stormed out the kitchen and ran back to his and Elizabeth’s bedroom leaving his twin alone.

Earl Phantomhive felt an all-too-familiar white-hot hatred burning his body. Under the influence of pure anger he picked up his brother’s glass and hurled it into the wall, obliterating it. Not satisfied with that he grabbed the wine bottle they’d opened and began drinking straight from it, one massive gulp after another.

“That’s a very dangerous thing to do young master.” Sebastian said from the doorway.

The earl utterly lost his composure, dropped the now empty wine bottle on the table, ran to his butler and cried into his black collar.


	4. Back to reality

“So let me try and fully understand young master.” Sebastian said as he placed the earl down on new bed sheets. His master had given him chapter and verse for the last half an hour about all his current internal turmoil.

“You still love Lady Elizabeth and resent your brother’s sexual relationship with her?”

“Yes.” The earl nodded glumly.

“You also lust after Earl Trancy and feel guilty about upsetting Miss Sullivan if that truth were to ever get out?”

“Yes.”

“And your brother also has an attraction to Lord Trancy but only because it causes you grief.”

_“Again_ yes.”

Sebastian pondered on this exchange for a moment.

“That’s rather a mess if you don’t mind me saying young master. It would make a good story for you to write when you should be working.” Sebastian smiled.

“Shut it.” Earl Phantomhive ordered. “There’s already too much master-servant fiction out there and I’m not in any way going to contribute to it.”

“Well all you need to do is order me if you ever want to have a homosexual experience.”

“I said _shut it_!” the earl shouted. “I _already know_ what having a prick up my arse feels like and I _didn’t_ enjoy it.”

Sebastian blinked a couple of times and worked out his next statement.

“You wouldn’t mind if it was Earl Trancy judging by what you told me earlier.”

Now it was the earl’s turn to pause.

“Good point.” He sighed.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the earl’s bed and spoke again before his master could protest.

“If it makes you feel any better young master, Alois and Sieglinde _aren’t_ at it like rabbits.”

_“Really?!_ How do you know that?”

“Claude told me. Apparently they have a designated night of the week and are rarely spontaneous because they don’t want children yet.”

Earl Phantomhive studied Sebastian’s face intently. He wasn’t fibbing.

“Why would Claude tell you that?” Is all he could ask.

Sebastian sighed, instantly regretting what he was about to say.

“He was trying to boast about how often he and Hannah partake in the deed, which I am now laboured with knowing is rather often. It makes me sick just thinking about it.” He lamented.

The earl couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing even his own demon butler in such distress when it came to his peer’s sex life.

“Wait, so then what did Luka mean by ‘German things’?” Earl Phantomhive asked suddenly snapping back to reality.

“Sieglinde is teaching Alois German that is all. In fact now that you mention it I think Luka might have a young lady of his own now too. A girl from Brighton whose name escapes me at the moment.”

“Oh.” The earl became downcast again. “Good for him…I can’t wait to be introduced.”

The distant sound of a young lady enjoying having something inserted into her was heard.

“Oh _no!_ They’re at it _again!”_ Earl Phantomhive winched through gritted teeth and grabbed two fistfuls of his own hair.

But before he had to endure anymore he felt Sebastian’s gloved hands cover his ears.

This seemed to do the trick as the earl smiled in thanks and took the opportunity to let go and attempt to return to sleep.

After about ten minutes Sebastian was sure Ciel and Elizabeth were finished (he could sense Elizabeth was asleep at least) and uncovered his sleeping master’s ears.

Though he was sound asleep Sebastian could tell the earl’s dream was not a pleasant one.

‘Lizzy’. He subconsciously mumbled causing Sebastian’s own ears to prick up.

‘Lizzy. Did you ever think about kissing Sieglinde?’

Sebastian’s eyes glowed purple, his teeth sharpened and he licked his tongue all the way around his lips. All this confusion and lust that filled his master’s soul just made it all the more desirable.


End file.
